Kembali
by Milosti-G
Summary: Shinichi meminta Shiho agar tetap tinggal di Beika. Shiho menolak permintaan itu tapi malah kembali lagi setelah dia pergi ke USA. Ada apa sebenarnya?


"Shiho, kau akan pergi?" Shinichi menanyakan hal itu ketika melihat Shiho berkemas.

"Untuk apa aku tetap berada di sini? Aku sudah berjanji untuk menjadi anggota FBI,"

"Hei, di sini kau bisa mendapat teman baru,"

"Begitu juga di sana," Shiho segera menarik tasnya keluar dari kamarnya meninggalkan Shinichi yang menatapnya sedih.

**Kembali**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own

**Rating: **K+

**Genre:** Romance/ Hurt/Comfort

**Warning:** OOC, Typo(s)

Bel pertanda sekolah dimulai sudah berbunyi, semua siswa sudah kembali duduk dibangkunya masing-masing menunggu guru. Guru telah masuk dan mulai menjelaskan suatu hal. Pria berambut coklat tua yang baru saja kembali sebulan yang lalu masih tetap melamun memandang ke lapangan di balik kaca jendela di sampingnya. Dia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan guru yang sedang memberi pengarahan di depan kelas. Bahkan tidak mendengar seisi kelasnya yang menjadi ribut.

"Baiklah, kau duduk di sebelah Kudo. Kudo, tolong angkat tanganmu," Shinichi Kudo adalah nama pria yang sedari tadi melamun, dan dia tidak mendengar namanya sedang disebut.

"Kudo, ku bilang tolong angkat tanganmu!" kata guru itu meninggi. Dia masih tidak sadar.

"Shinichi, kau sedang dipanggil," bisik gadis beriris ungu itu kepada Shinichi. Sayangnya, lamunan Shinichi tetap tidak dapat dibuyarkan.

"Sepertinya aku sudah tahu tempat dudukku, Sensei," kata gadis berambut bob pirang kemerahan yang juga sedang berada di depan kelas itu.

"Kalau begitu duduklah Miyano. Jangan hiraukan pria yang sedang melamun itu," kata guru yang sudah pasrah melihat siswa terpintar di kelasnya sedang melamun.

Gadis yang disebut Miyano itu berjalan ke arah kursinya dan duduk. Shinichi Kudo yang masih tetap melamun tidak sadar akan keberadaan anak baru disampingnya. Pelajaranpun dimulai, semua siswa memperhatikan guru yang sedang menjelaskan dengan serius. Dengan serius, sebelum Shinichi membuyarkan kefokusan mereka karena dia telah kembali ke alam sadar.

"Shiho!" teriaknya membuat semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Apa?" satu kata yang dikeluarkan Shiho untuk membalas keterkejutannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Belajar seperti yang kau lihat,"

"Tapi kau kan– " ucapan Shinichi segera dipotong seseorang dari depan.

"Ehem. Sepertinya kalian sudah saling kenal. Jika kalian ingin berbicara jangan gunakan jam mengajarku," Kata guru dengan suara yang diberat-beratkan.

Tidak mau mencari masalah, mereka memilih untuk diam sampai jam istirahat. Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata beriris ungu mengawasi mereka dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Shinichi," gumamnya pelan.

Jam pelajaran berakhir berganti jam istirahat. Seharusnya saat inilah Shinichi menanyakan Shiho kenapa dia berada disekolahnya. Tapi ada kata 'seharusnya' yang berarti dia gagal. Shiho telah dikerumuni para siswa laki-laki yang menanyai dengan pertanyaan konyol seperti 'dimana rumahmu?', 'berapa nomor handphone-mu', dan lain sebagainya. Tapi justru hal konyol ini yang membuat detektif muda itu tidak dapat bertindak.

"Sepertinya Miyano sudah saling kenal dengan suamimu, Ran," kata gadis pirang itu kepada wanita bermata ungu yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Shinichi.

"Sepertinya begitu, Sonoko. Berhentilah mengatakan dia sebagai suamiku," kata Ran yang sudah mulai memerah.

"Lihat!" Sonoko mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Shinichi yang menarik tangan Shiho. Air muka Ran sudah mulai muram.

"Shinichi! Kau curang!" teriak laki-laki di kelasnya.

Shinichi tetap menarik tangan Shiho tanpa memperhatikan tatapan mata yang mengarah pada mereka. Shiho hanya mengikuti saja sambil berusaha metupi rona merah muda yang mulai hadir di pipinya yang putih. Langkah mereka berhenti di atap sekolah.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Shinichi.

"Kau menyeretku hanya untuk menanyakan kenapa aku disini?"

"Kalau aku tanya di kelas aku takut ada gosip aneh,"

"Justru jika kau menarikku gosip itu akan muncul lebih aneh," Shinichi terdiam. Apa yang dikatakan Shiho ada benarnya juga. Matahari semakin panas, wajah Shiho pun semakin memerah setelah mengucapkan kata 'gosip'.

"Sudah jawab saja, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Shinichi mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Sekolah. Kau tahukan aku ingin menikmati masa muda?" kata Shiho santai.

"Jadi kenapa kau menolak tawaranku sebulan yang lalu dan malah pergi ke Amerika?"

"Aku berubah pikiran, aku belum menyelesaikan semua masalahku disini,"

"Masalah?" tanya Shinichi bingung.

"Itu privasi wanita. Jika kau ingin tahu jadilah wanita," kata Shiho dengan wajah yang telah dikatakan merah padam. Dia langsung memutar badannya ke arah pintu dan akan berlalu jika saja Shinichi tidak menarik tangannya lagi.

"A-Apa?" Shiho si kepiting rebus.

"Wajahmu merah sekali," kata Shinichi menempelkan tangan kanannya ke dahi Shiho. "Kau sakit?" sambungnya masih menempelkan tangannya ke dahi Shiho tidak sadar bahwa gadis itu sudah hampir meledak.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa. Cuacanya saja yang agak panas," jawab Shiho sekenanya.

Bel berbunyi pertanda jam istirahat usai. Shinichi dan Shiho segera kembali ke kelasnya.

Tidak sadar bahwa dari tadi Sonoko menguping pembicaraan mereka di balik pintu.

.

.

.

"Shiho! Kau mau pulang bersamaku?" ajak Sonoko seusai sekolah.

"Dengan senang hati, Suzuki-san," ucap Shiho yang 'berusaha' bersikap lembut.

"Panggil aku Sonoko,"

"Kau tidak pulang denganku, Shiho?" tanya Shinichi.

"Kau pulang dengan Ran saja, Shinichi," kata Sonoko yang segera mengajak Shiho dan meninggalkan Ran dan Shinichi yang mulai memerah.

Shiho dan Sonoko pulang bersama. Tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai ajang pulang karena mereka mampir kesana kesini dan ke tempat-tempat yang lain. Mereka dapat dengan mudah menjadi akrab. Tanyakan saja pada belanjaan mereka. Dua gadis fashionista ini memang sama-sama gemar shopping. Dan sekarang mereka sedang duduk manis di café sambil menikmati hidangan mereka.

"Jadi kau memang sudah kenal dengan Shinichi?"

"Dia rekanku mengejar penjahat saat dia dikatakan menghilang dari hadapan publik,"

"Tidak lebih dari rekan?"

"Eh?"

"Tadi aku melihatmu dan Shinichi di atap sekolah. Kelihatan sangat– dekat,"

"Tidak ada apapun diantara kami, dia sahabatku. Jadi– jangan katakan itu pada Ran agar dia tidak salah paham," kata Shiho.

Sahabat?

Apa benar itu yang dia harapkan?

Bahkan, sahabat saja mungkin sudah menjadi harapan yang cukup tinggi baginya.

Karena mungkin dia hanya dianggap sebagai rekan.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan bilang pada Ran," kata Sonoko.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau sudah punya pacar, Shiho?" sambungnya.

"Tidak, sepertinya akan susah,"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena orang yang kusuka sudah memiliki pacar,"

Sonoko hanya terdiam. Dia masih memiliki kepekaan. Naluri wanitanya juga masih berfungsi. Singkatnya dia masih dapat menebak orang yang dimaksud Shiho.

"Kau tahu?" kata Shiho.

"Ya, aku mengerti dengan masalah yang kau maksud di atap tadi," Shiho tersenyum mendengarnya. Entah apa maksud senyum itu.

"Aku tidak bisa menyuruhmu berhenti mencintainya, sekalipun demi sahabatku. Itu hak setiap orang, tapi jangan ganggu mereka," kata Sonoko merendahkan suara melengkingnya.

"Kau tidak perlu menyuruhku, karena sejak awal kedatanganku ke Jepang adalah untuk melupakannya," kata Shiho yang disambut ekspresi bingung dari Sonoko.

Jika seseorang ingin melupakan orang yang dicintainya biasanya mereka akan membuat jarak dan memasang tembok penghalang di antara mereka. Tapi biasanya cara tradisional itu gagal karena melupakan dengan cara seperti itu sangat susah. Karena itulah Shiho kembali.

Disisi lain, Shinichi yang masih memikirkan masalah apa yang terjadi pada Shiho. 'Pria sejati akan menepati janjinya' adalah semboyan setiap pria begitupula Shinichi, janji untuk melindungi Shiho. Bahkan banteng yang mengamuk karena melihat rambut coklat 'kemerahan' milik Shiho juga akan di jadikannya makan malam.

.

.

Hampir satu bulan berlalu dengan kehadiran Shiho sebagai murid baru. Hari-harinya berlalu dengan normal. Berangkat bersama Ran dan Shinichi, pulang bersama Sonoko. Tidak ada yang berbeda dalam setiap harinya. Rutinitas ini membuatnya akrab dengan Sonoko.

"Kau mulai melupakannya atau malah semakin mencintainya?" tanya Sonoko saat di perjalanan pulang.

"Tidak ada yang berubah," kata-kata Shiho membuat Sonoko sweatdrop.

"Kau wanita yang aneh,"

"Kuanggap itu pujian," Shiho merasa handphone-nya bergetar jadi dilihatnya layar _handphone_-nya itu. Sebuah panggilan.

Jiwa gosip Sonoko membara, segera dia melirik siapa yang memanggil Shiho. Shuichi Akai.

"Halo?"

"Aku tahu itu,"

"Baiklah," kata shiho memutuskan teleponnya.

Shiho menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak, aku harus pulang cepat hari ini. Ngomong-ngomong, kau ini orang yang menyenangkan, Sonoko. Senang bisa menjadi temanmu,"

"Kau berbicara seakan kita tidak bertemu lagi," kata Sonoko.

"Uhm, begitu ya?"

Mereka mempercepat langkahnya dan sampai di rumah mereka masing-masing. Shiho segera mengganti pakaiannya kemudian makan siang bersama Agasa. Setelah itu dia merebahkan dirinya di atas kasurnya.

Wajahnya terlihat sedang bingung. Bingung untuk memutuskan melakukan apa.

Dia mengambil _handphone_-nya kemudian beranjak dari kasurnya. Sekarang dia berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya yang mengarah langsung ke rumah Shinichi Kudo. Yang di butuhkannya saat ini adalah bertapa agar sanggup menyelesaikan masalahnya. Tapi tidak ada waktu yang cukup untuk bertapa. Diambilnya _handphone_-nya dan mulai dicarinya nomor dan 'call'. Dia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

"Halo, Shiho?" kata orang di seberang. Shiho membuka matanya, terukir senyum nakal di wajahnya.

"Halo, Kudo-kun. Kau sedang di mana?"

"Di rumahku. Ada apa?"

"Kau tahu kan aku datang karena ingin menyelesaikan masalahku?" suaranya mulai merendah.

"Ya, kau ingin kubantu?"

"Tidak, karena kau adalah masalahnya,"

"Aku? kenapa?"

"Ya, Gin masih hidup. Dia ingin merekrutku kembali, aku menerimanya,"

"A-Apa maksudmu, Shiho?" suara Shinichi terdengar sangat panik.

"Kami akan membunuhmu,"

"Jangan bercanda, Shiho!" Shiho terdiam menahan tawa. "Katakan kau sedang berada dimana sekarang?" sambung Shinichi yang semakin panik.

"Di rumah professor, aku mengawasimu. Jika kau keluar dari rumahmu professor akan mati,"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku hanya bercanda, bodoh," kata Shiho yang diakhiri tawa meledak. Benar-benar lelucon yang tidak lucu bagi seorang Kudo.

"Kau menyebalkan," kata Shinichi kemudian memutus panggilan di _handphone_-nya.

Shiho memandang _handphone_-nya, bukan itu yang ingin dia katakan tadi. Dia menghela nafas panjang sebelum kembali menelepon orang yang tadi diteleponnya.

"Ada apa lagi Shiho?" kata orang di seberang sana masih dengan suara kesal.

"Tidak ada apa-apa,"

"Kalau begitu aku putus sa–" Shiho segera memotong kata-kata Shinichi dengan cepat.

"Kalau kau berani memutuskan pembicaraan ini aku tidak akan bercanda untuk membunuhmu," katanya memerhatikan rumah ala eropa di balik kaca jendelanya. Matanya menjadi sendu.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Aku berusaha keras untuk meneleponmu saat ini. Jadi kumohon– jangan putuskan telepon ini," suaranya mulai merendah. Perlahan dia mulai menunduk dan terduduk di lantai kamarnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, Shiho?" tanya Shinichi yang mulai khawatir, Shiho hanya mendengarkannya saja dan tidak memberikan jawaban. Shiho tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini padanya sebelum dia pergi ke Amerika.

"Shiho kau masih mendengarkanku, kan? Apa aku sebaiknya datang kerumahmu?"

"Jangan! Jangan datang. A-aku hanya," Shiho menutup kedua bibirnya, tak berani untuk melanjutkannya. "A-Aku mencintaimu, Kudo-kun,"

Shiho dan Shinichi terdiam beberapa saat. Setetes air mata telah keluar dari pelupuk mata Shiho. Dia mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya agar air matanya yang keluar tidak bertambah. Dia ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya tapi untuk berbicara saja dia tidak mampu.

Sesak. Udara disekelilingnya mulai terasa berat sekedar untuk dihirup saja.

"Maaf Shiho, aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu," Shiho memasang senyum paksanya saat mendengar kata-kata itu. Senyum itu memang tidak akan mungkin dilihat oleh Shinichi, tapi cukup untuk menghibur diri dalam kebohongan.

"Aku memang tidak mengharapkan kau membalas perasaanku. Aku hanya ingin mengutarakan perasaanku, dengan begitu aku akan mampu memulai kisah cintaku yang baru," katanya dengan tenang.

"Aku sungguh meminta maaf, Shiho,"

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Kita masih tetap berteman, kan?"

"Tentu saja kita tetap berteman,"

"Baguslah karena aku akan menyayangimu bukan mencintaimu lagi," tangannya yang gemetar mulai menyeka pipinya. "Berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkan Ran. Jaga dia dan tetaplah mencintainya. Satu lagi, titipkan salamku untuk Sonoko,"

.

.

.

Pagi dengan lembaran baru untuk Shiho Miyano. Hal biasa yang dia lakukan adalah mandi, sarapan, kemudian berangkat ke sekolah. Hari ini yang berbeda adalah dia bangun lebih pagi, sarapan, kemudian pamit kepada professor Agasa sambil menenteng koper besar yang segera dibawanya ke mobil berwarna hitam.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Ai-kun," kata professor Agasa memeluk Shiho.

"Aku berangkat," kata Shiho setelah melepas pelukan ayah angkatnya.

Shiho segera masuk ke dalam mobil berwarna hitam. Di dalam mobil itu sudah ada sang pemilik mobil yang sedang memamerkan senyum penuh ejekan.

"Kau sudah siap berangkat ke Amerika rupanya? Lebih cepat dari perkiraanku," Mobil itu melaju cepat meninggalkan Professor Agasa yang cemberut.

"Berlama-lama disini tidak akan membuat keadaanku baik,"

"Itu artinya kau sudah menyelesaikan masalahmu?" Shiho hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa melihat wajah Shuichi yang menyeringai tipis mendengar perkataan Shiho.

"Kalau begitu giliranku untuk menyelesaikan masalahku sekarang," Shiho memutar kepalanya ke arah Shuichi.

"Kau punya masalah apa, Shuu?" mereka baru saja berangkat tapi Shuichi segera memarkirkan mobilnya di depan mini market.

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, Shiho. Kau tahu yang kumaksud," dia mengangkat dagu Shiho. Pipi Shiho mulai memerah.

"Masalahku ini dapat terselesaikan dengan cepat jika kau bersedia membantuku," kata Shuichi berbisik ke telinga Shiho.

"Lakukan sebisamu, Shuu. Aku tidak akan membantu tapi aku juga tidak akan menghentikanmu," seringai kembali menghiasi bibir pria mencium pipi Shiho lembut sehingga membuat Shiho terbelalak.

"Tapi berjanjilah kau tidak akan mempersulit langkahku," katanya kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Tentu saja," kata Shiho tertawa pelan.

.

.

.

_**Owari**_

A/N: Terima Kasih sudah membaca fic buatanku. Maaf jika ceritanya kurang bagus dan cacat.

Segala bentuk kritik dan saran akan di terima dengan senang hati. ^^


End file.
